Cinta Yang Lain
by Mrs. Bastian
Summary: Dan ketika hadir orang lain di dalam kehidupan rumah tangganya dengan Sai, Ino tak tahu harus sedih atau bahagia/Sai-Ino's fic/ONESHOT/Sequel of Que Me Quieres/Enjoy yak!


Terbenamnya matahari merupakan fenomena alam yang menandakan bahwa hari akan berganti malam. Sinar matahari yang panas dan terik, akan digantikan dengan sinar bulan yang yang berwarna lembut. Pergantian fenomena alam ini akan terasa lebih indah jika disaksikan pada waktu dan tempat yang tepat. Atau mungkin... bisa ditambah dengan kebahagiaan yang tepat pula.

.

.

.

**Cinta Yang Lain**

_Sai-Ino's fic by Mrs. Bastian_

_Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

.

.

.

"Aku senang kau sudah boleh pulang dari rumah sakit hari ini." Sai terus saja menyetir dengan sesekali melirik sang istri yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia tersenyum kecil menatap wajah sang istri sekarang. Walaupun lesu, raut pucat yang sempat terukir jelas di wajah sang istri selama beberapa hari sebelumnya kini sudah tidak tampak.

Ino menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela. Hamparan bibir pantai yang membentang luas di sana membuat ia penasaran, "Sebenarnya kau ingin membawaku ke mana?"

"Sabarlah, sebentar lagi sampai."

Perkataan Sai benar. Tidak lama setelah ucapan terakhir yang ia katakan, kini pria dengan warna rambut dan iris mata yang senada itu menghentikan mobilnya di sisi kanan jalan. "Kita sudah sampai."

"Di sini?"

"Ya, Ino." Setelah mematikan mesin mobil dan melepaskan _safety belt_, ia segera turun dari mobilnya. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya seraya membukakan pintu mobil untuk istrinya.

Untuk beberapa detik, Ino terhenyak dengan pemandangan alam yang ada di depannya. Sebuah pantai dengan pasir putih yang terlihat lembut untuk disentuh, ombak lautan yang bergelung sedang, serta beberapa burung yang saling berterbangan di atas langit. Oh, suasana seperti ini memang sangat cocok jika dipadukan dengan sinar keemasan matahari yang mulai terbenam di ufuk barat sana. "Jauh. Sangat sangat jauh lebih indah dari rumah sakit," komentarnya tanpa melepaskan pandangan di depannya.

Sai tersenyum puas. Hadiah yang sekarang ia berikan pada sang istri karena baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit, ternyata jauh lebih baik dari hadiah yang berupa materi. "Kita duduk di sana yuk?" tawarnya seraya menunjuk salah satu dari beberapa deret bangku panjang yang terletak tidak jauh dari bibir pantai.

Ino menuruti dorongan pelan tangan Sai yang diletakkan di pinggangnya. "Padahal di sini sangat indah, tapi mengapa sangat sepi?"

"Di sini memang selalu sepi. Jika akhir pekan pun, mungkin hanya ada empat atau lima pengunjung yang datang untuk menikmati suasana alam di sini."

"Berarti kau sering ke sini?"

"Ya, sudah sejak lama."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak aku masih SMA. Aku sering kesini dengan sahabat-sahabatku."

"Sahabat-sahabat?" tanya Ino ingin tahu. Kini ia dan Sai duduk di bangku panjang yang tadi ditunjuk Sai.

"Ya, sahabat-sahabatku. Kenapa?"

Ino mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku kira kau hanya punya seorang sahabat saja ketika SMA." Melihat Sai yang tidak menanggapinya, Ino kembali membuka mulut. "Waktu kita masih pacaran, kau pernah mengajakku pada pesta pernikahan sahabatmu. Saat itu kau bilang dia adalah sahabatmu dari SMA. Kalau tidak salah namanya... emm, siapa ya..."

"Naruto."

"Ah, benar! Naruto."

Sai menghela napas pelan seraya memalingkan wajahnya ke depan. "Naruto memang sahabatku, tapi aku juga punya sahabat lain selain dia. Namanya Sasuke dan Sakura."

"Kau punya sahabat wanita?" Nada bicara Ino terdengar aneh sekarang, namun tampaknya Sai tidak terlalu menyadarinya sehingga pria itu terus saja menatap gulungan ombak sambil menjawab enteng semua pertanyaan istrinya.

"Ya. Sakura. Gadis cerewet yang selalu ceria, tapi terkadang dia selalu menyembunyikan kesedihannya dibalik sifatnya itu."

Hati Ino sedikit memanas mendengar cerita Sai yang selalu bercerita tentang wanita lain, apalagi ketika raut wajah pria itu yang tiba-tiba berubah sendu. Walaupun Sai berkata hubungannya dengan wanita yang bernama Sakura itu hanya sekedar sahabat, Ino tetap tidak senang.

"Kau tahu? Kau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya."

"Hm?" Ino tak terlalu menanggapi Sai. Suasana hatinya sudah terlanjur buruk, dan ia merasa itu adalah hal yang wajar. Semua istri akan merasakan hal yang sama dengannya ketika mendengar sang suami yang dengan entengnya bercerita tentang wanita lain.

"Sakura. Dia yang merawatmu ketika kau di rumah sakit."

Kali ini Ino tidak bisa untuk tidak terlalu menanggapi suaminya. Ia memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat sehingga memposisikan dirinya untuk bisa berhadapan dengan Sai. "Apa kau bilang?"

_Jadi dia lah wanita yang bernama Sakura? Wanita cantik berambut merah muda dengan iris mata hijau yang indah? Wanita ramah yang juga seorang dokter itu?_−Pertanyaan itu berputar cepat di dalam kepala Ino.

Sai menatap istrinya dengan sedikit heran. "Aku bilang, Sakura adalah dokter yang merawatmu selama di rumah sakit, Ino."

_Pantas kau terlihat begitu dekat dengannya, Sai_−Ino membatin sedih. Mengingat Sai yang dengan gampangnya membelai puncak kepala wanita itu, membuat hati Ino terasa disayat sebuah pisau kecil yang tajam. Dari awal Ino tak mempermasalahkan hal ini, ia juga tidak ingin memikirkannya lebih lanjut. Alasannya, karena ia mempercayai suaminya. Sangat percaya hingga membuat pikiran itu lenyap begitu saja. Yang coba ia tanam paksakan dalam benaknya saat itu adalah pribadi Sai yang pandai bergaul dengan siapapun. Maka tak heran jika Sai langsung bisa akrab dengan dokter wanita itu.

Namun saat Sai baru saja mengatakan siapa wanita itu sesungguhnya, hati Ino terasa tercabik-cabik sesuatu yang tak kasat mata. Bisa saja kan wanita cantik itu pernah mengisi hati Sai di masa lampau? Dan bisa saja hati Sai kembali bergejolak saat bertemu dengannya. Jika sudah seperti itu, bagaimana jika Sai meninggalkannya?

_Ya Tuhan_.

Ino menghela napas pelan. Ia hanya bisa terdiam karena merasa kelu di setiap sisi lidahnya ketika akan berbicara. Ia juga merasa lelah secara tiba-tiba saat memikirkan hal ini. Ah, inilah yang dirasakan Ino selama beberapa hari terakhir. Tubuh serta pikirannya sering terasa cepat lelah ketika ia memikirkan suatu hal yang mengganggu benaknya. Penyebab ia harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit pun karena rasa lelahnya, saat ia pingsan karena tubuhnya yang tak kuat lagi menahan lelah ketika menyiram bunga-bunganya.

Suara dering ponsel milik Sai membuyarkan lamunan Ino. Ia memperhatikan suaminya itu ketika mengeluarkan benda mungil itu dari dalam saku, sebelum beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Tunggu sebentar, Ino."

Jika tidak salah lihat, Ino tadi melihat sosok serta nama yang baru saja ia kenal tertera di layar ponsel Sai saat suaminya itu mengeluarkan ponselnya. Hatinya membeku saat itu juga. Ia tidak ingin membenarkan apa yang ia lihat, apalagi untuk saat ini.

"Sakura?"

Suara Sai yang terdengar sayup-sayup di telinga Ino saat pria itu berjalan menjauhinya meruntuhkan itu semua. Ino tak pernah merasa sesesak ini sebelumnya. Seluruh udara di sekelilingnya terasa lenyap secara tiba-tiba. Ujung tenggrokkannya sakit. Ia tak mampu berbicara lagi. Bibirnya bergetar dan kedua matanya terasa buram. Setetes air mata yang jatuh di sana menunjukkan ketidakberdayaan Ino sekarang.

_Kenapa harus seperti ini?_

Butiran yang terus jatuh dari kedua mata Ino ia biarkan begitu saja tertiup angin hingga mengering dengan sendirinya. Pemandangan menakjubkan yang ada di depannya, seolah tak mampu mengobati keresahan hatinya. Saat ini, hal yang ia rasakan adalah ketakutan yang teramat besar. Ketakutan untuk kehilangan suami yang ia cintai.

"Ino? Kau menangis?"

Ino segera menghapus air mata yang tersisa di pipinya ketika mendengar suara itu tepat di telinganya. "Ti−tidak." Susah payah Ino bersikap setenang mungkin. Berkali-kali ia mengambil napas panjang sebelum memantapkan diri memandang wajah suaminya yang kini sudah kembali berada di sampingnya. Bibirnya baru saja akan terbuka untuk membicarakan topik lain,−topik yang mungkin akan membuatnya melupakan segala ketakutan yang ia rasakan sekarang−ketika ia menangkap wajah tak tenang yang tergambar jelas di wajah suaminya. "Adakah sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku, Sai?" ucapnya kemudian.

Sai tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Bahkan perlu beberapa detik sebelum pria itu menatap wajah istrinya. "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu, Ino."

"Apa?"

Setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam, Sai mengutarakan pertanyaannya secara perlahan. "Bagaimana menurutmu... jika aku memiliki cinta untuk orang lain?"

Bagaikan dihantam benda keras di dasar perutnya, Ino tergagap menanggapi pertanyaan suaminya. "A−apa m−maksudmu? Ke−kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Jawab saja, Ino. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku memiliki cinta itu."

Suara datar Sai, serta sorot mata hitam yang terkesan serius itu membuat Ino semakin takut. "Aku... aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, Sai. Aku tidak akan bisa hidup tenang tanpamu."

"Kalau dia kubawa dalam kehidupan kita? Dengan begitu kita tidak akan terpisah, kan?"

Ino terperangah menatap Sai. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan suaminya. "Sebegitu besarkah kau mencintainya sehingga kau ingin mempermainkan pernikahan kita?"

"Bukan seperti, Ino. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin mempermainkan siapa pun. Aku mencintaimu."

"Lalu kenapa bertanya pertanyaan konyol seperti ini? Kau ingin mengujiku?" Suara Ino meninggi dengan sendirinya. Bukan hanya takut yang ia rasakan kali ini, melainkan juga kemarahan yang teramat besar untuk suaminya.

"Karena..." Sai terlihat tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Pria itu menunduk sejenak sebelum kembali mengangkat kepalanya. "Karena aku memang memiliki cinta untuk orang lain, Ino."

Jantung Ino terasa berhenti berdetak di tempatnya. Hal yang sangat ia takutkan kini benar-benar terjadi. Air matanya menetes begitu saja, dan nampaknya ia memang tidak ingin menahannya. "S−si... siapa?"

Sai mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan istrinya.

"J−jawab aku, Sai. Siapa dia? Kenapa kau begitu mencin−" kata-kata Ino terhenti ketika ia tidak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana hancurnya perasaannya jika melanjutkan kalimat itu. "−begitu menginginkannya."

"Karena aku harus mencintainya, Ino."

"Melebihi rasa cintamu padaku?" suara Ino terdengar lebih lirih dari sebelumnya karena tenggelam oleh suara isak tangisnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu. Hal itu bisa terjadi kapan saja. Lagipula..." Sai memandang Ino lekat-lekat seraya menyentuh pipi wanita itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "...masih ada waktu, Ino. Kita bisa mempersiapkan semuanya."

Penyataan Sai terasa ambigu bagi Ino. Mempersiapkan semuanya? Apa yang pria itu maksud dengan mempersiapkan semuanya? Apakah Ino harus mempersiapkan hatinya untuk menyambut wanita itu di kehidupan rumah tangganya? Ya Tuhan, benarkah Sai serius bertindak seperti apa yang ia bayangkan sekarang?

"Kita pasti bahagia, Ino. Percayalah padaku." Kali ini Sai meremas pelan kedua tangan Ino.

Bahagia? Oh, entah apakah Ino harus mempercayai suaminya lagi atau tidak. Wanita mana yang akan bahagia jika diperlakukan seperti ini?

"Kau percaya padaku, kan?" Sai mengulang kalimatnya.

"Tidak, Sai." Ino mencoba untuk menahan isakkannya. Wajah Sai yang berubah bingung semakin memantapkan hatinya dalam mengambil keputusan. "Kau harus memilih. Cintamu yang baru, atau... atau aku."

"Mana mungkin aku bisa memilih salah satu di antara kalian?"

"Kau harus bisa! Kau tidak boleh egois, Sai!" Ino sadar bahwa ia baru saja membentak suaminya, namun tampaknya ia tak peduli sama sekali. "Aku yakin bahwa wanitamu juga tak akan mau jika diperlakukan seperti ini olehmu."

Perlahan, Sai menunjukkan senyumnya. Sebuah senyuman yang membuat Ino semakin terasa berat untuk melepasnya. "Dia tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Ino. Cintaku yang baru akan selalu membutuhkanmu. Sekarang hingga selamanya."

Ino menautkan kedua alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sai mengulurkan lengannya untuk merengkuh sang istri dalam dekapannya. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Ino yang menenangkan hatinya. "Sampai kapanpun ia akan selalu membutuhkanmu sebagai seorang ibu, Ino."

Ibu? Kenapa harus−"Astaga." Dengan cepat Ino melepas pelukan Sai dan memandang penuh harap pada suaminya. "Ya Tuhan. Apa itu benar, Sai?"

Anggukan kepala serta senyum yang disampaikan Sai untuknya cukup untuk menjawab itu semua.

"Ya Tuhan− Oh, Tuhan terimakasih." Ino menerjang tubuh Sai dan memeluk suaminya dengan erat. Air matanya yang kembali hadir membuat kemeja Sai sedikit basah di bagian dada. "Aku akan menjadi seorang ibu, Sai. Kau tahu itu?"

Akhirnya, penantian Ino selama lebih dari setahun untuk menjadi istri yang sempurna bagi Shimura Sai terwujud. Kebahagiaan yang pernah ia rasakan di dalam hidupnya tak pernah terasa sebesar ini. Semuanya terasa ingin meledak saat itu juga.

"Selamat, Ino." Sai mengecup puncak kepala Ino yang ada di dadanya. Melihat istrinya bahagia seperti ini, membuatnya mau tak mau merasakan bahagia yang sama besarnya pula. Namun sebuah pukulan pelan yang ia rasakan di perutnya membuatnya mengaduh cukup keras. "Kenapa memukulku?" tanya Sai seraya memegangi bagian perutnya, tentunya ia sudah tidak memeluk Ino sekarang.

"Kenapa kau sering sekali mempermainkanku? Kau tahu betapa takutnya aku tadi?" Ino mengangkat kedua telapak tangan untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. "Dan kenapa aku selalu terjebak dalam permainan konyolmu, sih?" Suara Ino yang lirih teredam dalam tangkupan tangannya sendiri.

Sai kembali tersenyum. Perlahan, ia menggenggam tangan Ino sebelum menariknya. "Karena kau mencintaiku," ucapnya seraya mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Ino.

Pasangan suami istri itu saling memberikan sentuhan yang teramat lembut. Sentuhan keduanya mengisyaratkan kebahagiaan dan kasih sayang yang teramat besar. Sang Surya yang kembali ke peraduannya memang pas untuk menjadi latar belakang kehidupan mereka yang dipenuhi dengan cinta.

.

.

.

"Ino?"

Suasana jalanan malam yang sepi semakin mengeratkan pelukan Ino di leher Sai. "Hm?"

"Kau tidak malu dengan posisimu sekarang? Bagaimana jika ada orang yang melihat?"

"Tidak," jawab Ino singkat, namun terkesan acuh bagi Sai.

Sai menghela napas pelan. Ia menyerah dengan sikap keras kepala yang dimiliki istrinya. Bukan masalah moral yang ia pikirkan, melainkan konsentrasinya. Bagaimana ia bisa berkonsentrasi dengan baik jika istrinya duduk di atas pangkuannya saat menyetir seperti ini. Lagipula lengan kirinya juga mulai teras pegal karena harus menahan punggung istrinya.

"Sai?"

"Ada apa? Kau sudah lelah duduk seperti ini?" tanya Sai dengan penuh harap di lubuk hatinya.

Ino menggeleng pelan di bahu Sai. "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

Mengesampingkan rasa kecewanya, Sai menanggapi kalimat wanitanya. "Apa?"

Perlu jeda beberapa detik sebelum Ino membuka mulutnya dengan ragu. "Apakah... temanmu yang bernama Sakura itu pernah menjadi kekasihmu?"

Sai menatap Ino sebelum terkekeh pelan. Ia mengurangi laju kecepatan mobilnya ketika melintasi sebuah jembatan. "Jika hal itu terjadi, bisa dipastikan leherku akan patah sejak dulu."

"Kenapa seperti itu?"

"Karena Sasuke adalah kekasih Sakura sejak dulu hingga sekarang. Bahkan sebelum aku bertemu mereka di SMA, mereka sudah menjalin kasih dari SMP."

"Benarkah?" Ino terperangah. Bisa-bisanya ia sempat berpikir hal lain tentang suaminya dan wanita bernama Sakura itu? Astaga, Ino sekarang malu terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, dan yang kudengar dari Sakura saat dia meneleponku tadi−selain kehamilanmu, tentu saja− dia dan Sasuke baru saja memutuskan tanggal untuk pernikahan mereka dalam waktu dekat."

Oh, baiklah. Ino sudah bersalah besar terhadap wanita itu.

"Tapi... kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" Suara Sai membuat Ino tersadar dari pemikirannya sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin bertanya." Tentu saja Ino bohong mengatakannya. Ia cemburu. Sangat cemburu terhadap sahabat wanita Sai itu. Namun kali ini ia lebih memilih untuk berbohong. Karena jika tidak, ia yakin suaminya itu akan mempermainkannya lagi. Hmm... mungkin sekali-kali Ino akan membalas perbuatan jahil suaminya.

"Sai?"

"Ya?"

Ino mengecup pipi suaminya sebelum berkata. "Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Dan Sai pun menyeringai mendengar pernyataan istrinya. "Aku tahu."

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di sini karakter Sai OOC. Tau dimana letak ke-OOC-an Sai? *wink wink  
Yak! Waktu Ino bilang kalo Sai orang yang pandai bergaul :p**

**Kasih kritik dan saran, yah? ^^**

**Byeeee**


End file.
